


The Blaster

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Rollercoaster AU, WIll's a dork, jasper - Freeform, really background Jasper, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Piper force Nico to ride a rollercoaster and he's terrified. Can the flirty Will Solace calm him down? The answer is no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blaster

Nico blamed Jason. He was the one who convinced him to go on “The Blaster”, the scariest rollercoaster in the theme park. But Nico wasn’t scared, or at least that’s what he told his friends as they dared him to ride the coaster. It was mostly Jason(of course) his older and extremely pushy “friend”(Nico refused to admit he had friends). Anyway, Nico was waiting line for the rollercoaster trying to keep calm. Jason and his girlfriend, Piper, didn’t come with him because they weren’t as prideful as him and could admit that they were too scared to go on the ride. So Nico was alone in this and if Jason didn’t see Nico going down the enormous hill that started the ride he would throw a fit. He tried to distract himself from the impending ride that will definitely make a fool of him. He looked at the other people waiting in line to take his mind of his fear. Nico saw a tired looking women with four kids complaining about the wait and asking for this and that from the various stores throughout the park.  
He looked in front of him and saw a blonde teenager, about Nico’s age, staring at him. This, naturally, made Nico very uncomfortable. When the teen saw that Nico realized he was staring, he blushed and looked away. Then, he turned back to Nico and said confidently, “I’m Will” and stuck out his hand for Nico to shake.  
Nico thought his was strange, however, he shook his hand and said, “Nico”. A massive grin overtook Will’s face. He, in Nico’s opinion, looked quite cute.  
"Nico? That’s an awesome name!” he said like it was the best thing he had ever heard.  
“Uh, yeah” Nico replied. Smooth he thought. “It’s Italian” he said nodding. Why am I nodding? Nico stopped nodding.  
“Awesome. Do you live in Italy?” Will asked happily.  
“Not currently. I live in Manhattan now. But that’s where I was born.”  
“No way,” Will said, “I live in Manhattan too.” Nico nodded. “Are you pumped for this ride or what?” “Um” Nico started. How do you subtly tell a cute stranger you’re terrified to go on a rollercoaster ten year olds are going on. “Honestly, I’m a little nervous”.  
“Well, I’ve been on this before and it’s awesome, I promise”. He looked at Nico and smiled. Nico noticed Will looked like he was suppressing a smile.  
“What?” Nico said defensively.  
“Nothing, nothing” Will said smiling. Nico shot him a look. “Alright, okay, I was just thinking how nervously adorable you looked just then” Will said matter of factly.  
The next moment is rather controversial. According to Nico, he rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh at how pathetic Will was. According to Will, and everyone else who witnessed the scene, Nico became a blushing mess and stuttered “Oh, um, thanks”.  
They were approaching the beginning of the line when Will noticed neither Nico nor himself had a partner to ride the rollercoaster with. “Guess, we’ll be riding in the same seat.” he said happily.  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
“You really don’t talk much, do you?”  
“No.”  
“Well you should, your accent is adorable.” Another controversial moment took place.  
At that point the pair had reached the beginning of the line and were asked to find a seat. Will ran(yes, ran) to the front seat dragging Nico along with him. The got the front seat, to which Will said “Woot, woot”, and they sat down. Will sat uncomfortably close to Nico, and when Nico tried to scoot away Will but his arm around him. He got a death glare in response but since he’s a cocky bastard(according to Nico) he didn’t move his arm. Nico tried to keep calm as the ride took off but he ended up screaming for half the ride. Will was smiling and laughing at him the whole ride but Nico didn’t care, he was too busy having a panic attack. He even forgot to look out for Jason and Piper who promised to wait at the bottom of the hill for him. As the ride was pulling in, Nico started to calm down. Will was still laughing at him. The ride stopped and Nico glared at him. Will put up his hands and put on a innocent look.  
“Hey, I’m just smiling at your terrified face,” WIll said.  
“Shut up.”  
Will and Nico were walking out of the ride and towards Jason and Piper who were smiling at Nico.  
“We saw you on the ride!” Jason said excitedly.  
“But you didn’t see us because you were too busy screaming,” Piper said with a smirk. “Who’s your boyfriend?’ she asked with a nod towards Will.  
“He’s not- I mean we’re not-” Nico stuttered.  
“Yeah, we’re actually married,” Will said confidently. Piper laughed and Jason gave Nico a pitying look. “I’m Will.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Jason said. Then there was a rather awkward silence.  
“Oh, well, I should go, I guess,” Will said with a small laugh, but he didn’t move.  
“Actually, Jason and I were going to go to the, ah, bathroom,” she said pulling a hopelessly confused Jason towards a random building. Gods bless Piper McLean Nico thought.  
“Your friends are great,” Will said earnestly.  
“Yeah, they’re um, tolerable,” Nico replied. Will shot him a huge grin and laughed.  
“They’re just trying to help,” Will said, “Can I buy you a slushie?” Nico nodded, blushing furiously. They walked to the slushie stand and Will ordered two cherry drinks. “Cherry’s the best flavor,” Will promised. They drank their drinks and talked about the other rides in the park. Nico had a good time and thought Will was hilarious(even if he would never admit it).  
“Well, I should go,” Nico said.  
“Oh, yeah, your friends have been ‘going to the bathroom’ for like 20 minutes.”  
“Yeah, so goodbye,” Nico said. He started to walk away.  
“Wait, Neeks,” Will said, “Forgetting something?”  
“Never call me that and what did I forget?” Will didn’t say anything he just held out his phone. “This is your phone.”  
“Oh, really,” Will said sarcastically, “I had no idea.” Nico glared. “Put your phone number in it.” Will ordered. Another controversial moment. However, Nico did put his number into Will’s phone. With a wink, Will left to go rejoin his family. Nico went back to Jason and Piper who eagerly asked for every single detail about Will. Nico reluctantly answered all their questions.  
“Here’s your phone,” Jason said, handing Nico’s phone back to him. Nico almost forgot he gave his phone to Jason before he got in line for “The Blaster”. There was one text message notification on the screen. Nico clicked on it and viewed the message from Will.  
Hey!!!!! It’s Will. I had a really good time with you but you might hate me so if you do just never text this number ever. Bye!!!!  
“Who ya textin’?” Piper asked in a singsong voice.  
“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you comment on this I'll love you forever.


End file.
